


there's the void

by WindyRein



Series: shattered light [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom
Genre: Eldritch, Gen, Light Horror, Lovecraftian Monster(s), POV Second Person, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Psychological Horror, The Void, Very vaguely Lovecraftian, mirror world, post-wkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: It's a cursed house. You know this already. The house is cursed and you're trapped inside it.





	there's the void

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about what happened to you, we, the district attorney, however you wanna put it, after they were trapped in the mirror. I mean, the mirror's in the manor, which according to Mark, is some kind of cursed or demonic and even though Dark has that cursed/demonic/eldritch thing inside of him I refuse to believe there's nothing left over at the house, and on top of that, the DA's stuck in some kind of mirror reality. So, what would happen after decades of being there, alone and trapped?
> 
> There's also some other headcanons (well, twoish) sprinkled around.
> 
> Writing music is [Godspeed You! Black Emperor's Moya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vRrGCVlMHk).

It's a cursed house. You know this already. You've known it since that god-awful weekend so long ago. You had suspicions at the end but being here, _stuck_ in the house, you're certain of it now. You can feel it all around you. In the darkness, in the echoes of people long gone, in the flashes of reflected light among the void you call home. The house is cursed and you're trapped inside it.

When it first happened, you cried and mourned and despaired for a long time. Your friend had left you, _trapped_ you in here, and all you could ask yourself was why? Weren't you supposed to find the imposter in his body and make everything right again? Wasn't that what his sister had said? You're trapped and drowning in your own grief.

You're lying on the floor, or the reflection of a floor, you're not certain anymore.  What you do know is that you're bored. So very _very_ bored. There's nothing here in this space but the maybe-reflection and the darkness. You turn your head and look into the void and wonder. Maybe... Could there really...You're terribly bored and there might be something new in the void.

You hesitate at the edge of the not-really-a-reflection. You bite your lip in contemplation. You take a step. You've closed your eyes at some point and now you cautiously open first one and then the other. Nothing has happened. Your foot is on something warm and cold and soft and hard, something ethereal and corporeal. There is nothing terrible waiting for you. There is no monster grabbing onto your leg with a wriggling tentacle. There is just darkness and the possibility of light at the edges of your vision.

You take another step. And another and another and another. You look behind and are immeasurably glad you can't see the possibly-reality of the cursed house and broken mirror behind you. You walk until you're tired and then lay down. You sleep as long as you need and get up. You walk and walk and walk. There is nothing but the almost-there light and the void but it's so refreshing after years... decades? in that maybe-room. You keep walking and listening.

At first the voices are an indistinct mumble but they pique your interest and at least give you a direction for your aimless wanderings. You find one of those maybe-lights getting clearer and clearer the closer you get. When you finally hear the words, you find they don't matter. They don't matter because the maybe-light is a window into their world. The words don't matter because the men... the men look exactly like... like... imposterfriend _bodythief_. You scream and the window shatters.

When you wake, you barely remember that split second where the men had turned to look at you, barely remember the fear, the horror. Your head is pounding. There's something... something you've forgotten. There's something that lays shattered on the not-ground of the void. You pick up a piece of it. There's a face, or a part of it, reflected back at you. It's crying and laughing and bleeding and there's something so familiar about it. You raise your hand to touch your cheek when you feel something wet on it. The reflection mirrors the movement. Oh... you'd forgotten what you look like. You stare and stare and the tears remind you of something.

_there's an apology, a scream, a ringing in your ears_

_there's air rushing past and agony in your neck_

_there's the warmth of death and the ice of the void_

there's your friend pleading for help and shoving you out, there's his sister using her powers and making you _see_ , there's his friend with bloodblood _blood_ on his hands, there's _it's not fair is it_ from an undead not-corpse, there's you screaming without a voice at a man's back, there's decades of loneliness, there's the void, there's a man you didn't know inviting you to his home, there's mystery upon mystery, there's the void, there's boredom and grieving and betrayal, there's a mess you were never a part of, there's the void, there's a shattered mirror with locks you can't solve, there's the void, there's your friend trapping you, there's you banging your fists on an immoveable barrier, there's the void, there's the void, there's monsters in the darkness, there's the void, there'sthevoidthere'sthevoidthere'sthevoid

There's the void.

And windows to another world.

You grin and the shattered piece of your mind in your hand reflects a madman's grin on a bloodied face.

You lick razor teeth  with a tongue of the void and grin until it splits your face.

_Damien had better run._

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> If you have questions, I'll do my best to answer them. :)
> 
> (also, i'm sometimes on [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
